


Praise Aulë for Golden Boy

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Hobbit Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili is so hot, Hiding in Bushes, Sexual Frustration, Shirtless dwarves, Steamy, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the imagine from imaginexhobbits: </p>
<p>Imagine seeing Fili training with his words for the first time and letting him know how turned on it makes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Aulë for Golden Boy

You smiled up at the sun as you walked along an outdoor walkway that connected to Lord Elrond's rather immaculate house. It was a relatively nice day out, a bitter warmer than you enjoyed but that was nothing big to fuss over.

Right now you were just enjoying your short time alone, given that you had been traveling with the rowdy group of males for the last month and had little time to yourself. The quiet around you was nice but in the same instance, very strange. For your ears had almost come to not recognize the strange emptiness that filled the air.

That would soon change in a matter of minutes however as your feet carried you further through the various walkways until you came upon what appeared to be training grounds. It was an open terrace with stones lining a shallow bit that was full of sand, allowing for those being trained to have a somewhat cushioned fall when they were taken down.

Honestly, you weren't all that surprised when it was Fili and Kili that you stumbled upon, both of them baring their weapons at the other as they sparred.

It was the first time you had actually seen them have a proper go at each other. In the last few weeks that you had spent traveling with the group, almost everyone would just collapse into their beds at the end of the day, leaving little time for anyone to do much but eat, smoke, and pass into unconsciousness.

But, you had nothing better to do than continue walking around and admiring the art inlaid in the architecture so, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, you crouched down in a bush across the courtyard to watch them.

The two of them were pretty good you had to admit. The brothers were able to keep up with one another without much of a struggle. It would only be until one of them made one unfortunate move or was lucky enough to somehow disarm the other to win the little session. Fili ended up winning most of them, at least you thought so anyway.

You had just been staring at the blond dwarf the entire time, for when you had met back in Bag End you had immediately felt some sort of attraction to him. And it was strange but you think he was attracted to yourself as well. He always flirted with you, well, both princes did but it was the older brother who did it more frequently.

You couldn't really blame yourself for wanting to watch him so closely. He was very handsome in every aspect. Strong, charming, playful, kind... did you mention strong?

It wasn't until later that you noticed that both of them were without shoes as they danced around each other in the sand, the bottoms of their breeches rolled up to just under their knees to keep the sand off.

However, you would soon completely forget about the missing boots as Fili pulled his tunic over his head before wiping his sweaty face with it. Like stated previously, it was hot outside. Even sitting in the shady bushes, you had gotten a bit warm yourself and had started to perspire slightly.

He tossed the article clothing away without a care in the world and you almost let out a startled scream as it landed right in front of your bushes. For a moment, you considered reaching out and taking it but decided not to. What if they saw you? What would they think if they found you crouching in elvish bushes, watching them spar?

They would probably think that there was something wrong in your head and tease you about it.

But, after glancing up at the now bare chested Fili, you completely forgot about the shirt and now the boots were something completely disregarded and shoved into the past. Just as this was the first time seeing him fight with his swords, this was also the first time your eyes had fallen upon his beautiful body.

You couldn't help but squirm slightly in the bushes, feeling a heat begin to slowly form in your stomach.

He rolled his broad shoulders out as he turned back to face his brother, shifting his grip on his weapons as he went and causing his arm muscles to flex wonderfully. Sweat rolled down his smooth yet tanned back, collecting in the dip of his spine before traveling lower to disappear into the fabric of his trousers. And when he maneuvered around his brother to escape an attack, his chiseled chest was revealed to you. His pecks were well defined and a light dusting of hair glimmered slightly in the bright sunlight streaming down from above. And Gods above, his rippling  _abdominal_  muscles.

You shifted again in the bushes, feeling the warming sensation steadily increasing the longer you watched him. What it would be like to run your hands all along that fine body of his.

Breathing steadily, you were determined to force your mind to go elsewhere, given the fact that this was not the safest place for such inappropriate thoughts about the dwarven prince. However, your willpower seemed to fail and your mind strayed to torturous thoughts of your lips trailing just behind your hands.

Your eyes had been shut for a moment as you internally waged war upon yourself, willing those previous flashes in your mind to vanquish themselves. And they did but only for a moment because you were once again entranced by Fili.

His hair spun around him like a golden halo as he dodged one of his dark haired brother's attacks. Azure irises were alight with a powerful determination as the dwarf grit his teeth. Muscles flexed and moved beneath the taught, slicked skin and your hands suddenly itched to simply reach out and  _touch_  him.

_Praise Aulë for Golden Boy._  You thought to yourself.

Somehow he knocked Kili from his feet and stood over him, a triumphant glimmer in his eyes as he loomed over the younger heir. Still clutching the swords in his palms, you couldn't help but shift your hips slightly and adjust your legs to relieve some of the pressure down there. The way he overpowered his sibling  _did_  things to you. How he showed off his dominance and authority, putting Kili in his proper place.

You wanted Fili to put  _you_  in your proper place. To loom over you and dominate you.

Oh, Gods. You needed to leave.  _Now_.

Crawling back on your hands and knees before you could once again put your mind into a rather filthy place it shouldn't be in the first place, the bush tugged at your clothing and suddenly, you were stuck. And your boot snapped a twig.

"Who's there?!" It was Fili.  _Oh no_.

Instead of responding, you once again tried to back out of the bush but only managed in somehow becoming more stuck and you heard the slapping of bare feet upon stone. Heart beating wildly in your chest, you fought against the blasted plant that decided it wanted to keep you but suddenly froze when the shade that had once concealed you was pushed aside.

The bright sun burned your eyes for a moment but a head was able to block out most of the blinding rays. Your mouth fell open and you made to speak but found that you had suddenly lost your voice. Your cheeks blazed a bright red, brighter if possible given your rather bothered and sweaty state after watching the alluring dwarf prince as he sparred.

For a moment, you were grateful you weren't a male cause your trousers would be severely tented.

"Y/N?" The blond dwarf asked, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Again your mouth was open and gaping. You no doubt looked like a fish gasping for breath when out of water and still your voice alluded you. "What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Uhh..." You were amazed that you were able to get that much out and blinked rapidly before shaking your head as if to clear your addled mind. And it helped some. "I didn't-I was still  _hungry_  from lunch." You lied, finding how easily it tumbled from your lips despite your muddled brain. Gods, the way he was staring down at you with those still slightly smoldering eyes. "I didn't entirely enjoy the lettuce so..." You trailed off, glancing at the bush concealing you. "... I was looking for  _berries_!"

"Oh." The elder brother glanced back and looked to his sibling who just shrugged. "Okay, then." Continuing to look down at you, one of his eyebrows slowly raised in question. "Where are the berries?"

"I ate them." You replied hastily, knowing that you had to keep up the lie or else things could become very embarrassing. "But, I think that I'm full now and should probably get back to what I was doing!"

You moved to stand up but couldn't, given how tangled you were in the blasted bushes. Trying a second time with once again blazing cheeks, you found that you still couldn't escape.

"Are you stuck, Y/N?" He asked, an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

" _No_!" You insisted as you began to pull at the infuriating plant, just wanting to free yourself so that you could run off and be rid of this entire, horrible situation. And yet, there you were, a young warrior who had been reduced to a sweaty and rather sexually frustrated woman who had been crouching in bushes to spy on one of the most sensuous creatures to ever walk Middle-earth.

Trying one final time to free yourself, you gave up with a resounding sigh. "Perhaps I am."

"Do you require assistance?" Looking up from where your head had been bowed in embarrassment, you found that he was once again smirking down at you and heat flooded your southern regions once again.

Another sigh. "Yes."

With a strange, high pitched giggling noise, he reeled his arms back and began to swipe at the nasty foliage around you. Remaining perfectly still, it wasn't long before the bushes were cleared enough and you could properly stand. Transferring one of his swords into his other hand, the prince helped you to stand up and again your cheeks reddened but you were thankful that you were nonetheless released from your prison.

Hastily thanking him, you ducked your head and moved to leave when Kili called your name. You slowly turned back to face the two Durin heirs. "Would you like to spar with us?"

A quiet and barely audible whine escaped the back of her throat so that only you heard it. You had just been retreating and now they were asking you to  _stay_?!

"I don't really know much about swords..." That was a blatant lie. Your brother had taught you to use a sword when you were young but you hadn't brought it along on the journey, given that he was currently using it to guard your old village. You were actually pretty good so the lie tasted extremely bitter on your tongue but really, you just wanted to run away.

"Then it's about time you learned!" Kili walked forward and took hold of your arm, pulling you behind him as he stepped back into the sparring grounds. "We can teach you!"

You opened your mouth to protest but were cut off by the other dwarf.

"Yeah..." Looking up, you found that he had been cleaning some dirt from one of his sword blades and had the other one tucked beneath his arm. There was a strange gleam in his eye as he gazed back at you, a smirk upon his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "Could be fun...?"

You just gazed at him for a long moment, your cheeks steadily filling with color again before you blinked yourself out of the haze. "I suppose... A lesson or two couldn't hurt?" Another lie.

"Here." The blond dwarf slowly approached and extended his now cleaned sword towards you. "You can borrow mine." Reaching out to take hold of the weapon, your fingertips just brushed it when you paused and looked down at your still booted feet.

Taking a small step back for a moment, you lifted her leg up and yanked your boot off before discarding it. Hopping around in the sandy pit, you managed to remove the other one as well. It soon joined the other and you allowed your toes to curl into the pleasantly warm sand underfoot. With a small, content smile on your face, you raised your head up and found that Fili was watching you once again, that same smirk still in place. And, should you have stared longer, you would have seen the desire that began to bloom in his eyes.

You now took hold of the weapon offered to you. Bringing it into your smaller hands, you turned it over a couple times, trying to discover how it was balanced, like you learned when you were younger. It was a fine blade, you had to admit, given that it had no doubt been made for the prince himself. If only you had been so fortunate to have one.

"Alright, face Kili." Doing as you were told, you automatically fell into a proper stance, your legs shoulder length apart, steady but prepared to move should the need arise.

Since it was a rather heavy blade, you had to hold it in two hands and for a moment you were amazed at how strong the blond dwarf must truly be to be able to wield one of these weapons in  _each_  hand.

As you stood your ground, baring your weapon at your false enemy, you couldn't help it when your breathing caught in your throat as a hot body slid up to press against your back. Your grip faltered for a moment because of the shock but two strong arms reached around you and his hands closed over your smaller ones.

"Hold it tightly like this." He gently squeezed his fingers over yours as he whispered this into your ear. His voice had been surprisingly husky. "But not too tightly..." He cooed, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of your ear. "Or else you could hurt yourself."

Licking your lips, you gave a firm nod of your head, already knowing these rules but you continued to play along. It was just that you could feel the planes of his hard chest pressing into your back through your shirt and it was very distracting. Again, you began to grow warm down there.

"I-I know how to hold a sword." You stammered slightly in the beginning but were eventually able to calm yourself enough. It was only the truth after all.

"Fair enough." He muttered, his voice causing his chest to vibrate against your back. "But now, we will try some different fighting techniques." He wrapped his hands more securely around yours. "First, you need to know how to block." He turned both your arms sideways so that the sword was angled to the left. "And then, how to attack." The two of you made a slicing motion through the air. "And finally... the killing-" He forced both your bodies forward and he ground his hips into yours as he did so, forcing your arms outward as if stabbing an invisible opponent. "- _thrust_." He breathed once again into your ear, his hips still slotted against your own.

It was a good thing he also had a grip on the sword because you swore you would have dropped it and no doubt crumbled to the ground yourself.

Inhaling deeply through your nose, you tried your best to ignore the dwarf prince sensually pressed against you so that you could find your own words. "O... Okay." You managed to get out, closing your eyes to concentrate further. "I think I'm ready to try on my own."

"Already?" The blond purred into your ear again, his hands gently squeezing your own as if he were disappointed. You hastily nodded your head in hopes of getting him away from you more quickly. "Very well then, have a go at him."

His hotness was suddenly gone and you instantly felt better though you could still feel his burning gaze on you the entire time.

Taking another deep breath, you blew it out through your mouth and momentarily closed your eyes to properly clear your mind. It had been awhile and you didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

Reopening your eyes, you found that Kili had his lip curled up in a smirk as he looked back at you, his own sword held securely in one of his hands. He tossed it between his two palms, waiting for your inevitable and rather slow first strike. Cocky little thing he was, underestimating you.

Continuing your facade, you stepped forward and raised your sword above your head to slash at him. The prince easily blocked your blow and you repeated the motion but from the opposite direction but it was again blocked. It was his turn to swing but his attack was slowed way down for your sake, given that you were a "beginner".

Still raising your weapon to block, the dark haired dwarf held his sword there for a long moment, his eyes sparkling as well with amusement at how horrible you appeared. But then the twinkle in his eye soon fizzled out as he watched the rather dark smirk cross your lips as you decided that playtime was  _over_.

"Sorry, Kili." You murmured before you were lashing out with your foot, sending him stumbling back and away from you.

Still bearing your weapon in both hands, you didn't give him much time to recover before you were rapidly sending powerful blows his way. And just as quickly as the fight started, it was over. You had managed to wrap your sword around his and was able to force his blade from his hand before holding him at the end of your own weapon, signaling that you were the victor.

Your opponent simply held his hands up in surrender, his mouth hung open in shock. You turned and glanced back at his brother over your shoulder and found that he wore a similar expression of amazement.

"How'd you  _do_  that?" Kili asked, drawing your attention back to him. "I thought you were a bowman?!"

"Just because I don't carry a sword doesn't mean that I don't know how to use one." You snorted through your nose and lowered the blade from his throat, causing both brothers to relax. "They are rather expensive if you must know."

" _Mahal_." Fili murmured behind you as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That was amazing."

"I know." You replied, striding towards him to place his sword into his open palm before you began to walk off, an extra sway added to your hips as you left the blond behind. Again, you could feel his eyes upon you.

"Hey, Kili...?" The older brother suddenly spoke and you paused to put your boots on. He then said something in their rough dwarvish language, glancing between the you and his sibling.

The younger heir replied, his brow furrowing deeply as he also looked to you. However, he then sighed heavily and began to leave the pit, rolling his eyes the entire way.

You just watched him go with a frown upon your face before looking back to his brother. "Where's he going?"

"He said he was hungry too so I told him to bring us some food."

"Oh..." You paused for a moment, one of your boots held in your hand as you watched him disappear into the house, off to no doubt find the kitchens. "Alright then."

"Would you care to fight me then, Y/N?" He held his other sword out to you, a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a saucy smirk upon his lips. Your traitorous eyes moved lower for a moment, lingering on his strong chest and licking your lips subconsciously. Oh, Gods. You hoped he hadn't saw that.

"Why not?!" You blinked back to reality and stared up at him from your seat upon the few steps that lead down into the training pit. "I suppose if I beat one Durin brother, I must beat the other?"

He just laughed and watched you with his sharp eyes as you rose. "Sounds like someone is a little  _overconfident_?"

"It's okay to be overconfident when someone knows how good they are." You replied smoothly and it would only be later until you wondered how you managed to be so suave around the very dwarf that had you panting in the bushes.

"Well, perhaps I'll beat some of that sass out of you when I emerge victorious." He replied darkly as he stalked back and forth in front of you.

"You can only try, Golden Boy." You teased right back and took up the same stance as before with your borrowed weapon held tightly in your hands. Your e/c irises watched him as he moved about so you were prepared when he struck.

You easily raised your blade to block his own before you spun away, your hair spinning around you. Facing him, you were once again ready and instead sidestepped out of reach of his weapon before you swung your own precariously close to him. And just like you had done, he blocked.

The two of you continued on like this, rapidly exchanging strong and rather harsh blows. Your fight went on for a long while and it was easy to see that the two of you were getting tired, given that sweat was steadily dripping down the dwarf prince. Your own tunic clung uncomfortably to your damp skin as well and you wanted nothing more than to rip it over your head and toss it away but, well... that was just  _inappropriate_. Instead you just tugged at it and the once light gray fabric had shifted colors from your perspiration. Your hair had also began to stick to your neck and you desperately wanted to tie it back but again, you were in the middle of a sparring session and didn't have a leather strip with you.

As you were bent over panting from exhaustion, Fili came at you again despite that he had just been in a similar state not a moment ago.

Since your arms were too tired to lift the heavy blade again so soon since you began to rest, you simply turned and ran from him. Fleeing up the stairs, you crossed the stone courtyard but when you heard heavy footfalls behind you, you turned and raised your sword just in the nick of time to block his weapon again.

Crossing your blades just between your faces, both sets of arms were shaking, causing the metal to scrape together. Both of you were also gritting your teeth in concentration but much to your dismay, you found that your strength was waning.

Just as you were about to sidestep and dislodge your sword from his, Fili reached out and grabbed one of your wrists. He then stepped forward and forced you backwards until you were pressed up against one of the rigid pillars that held up the overhang upon the building beside the training pit. He then raised both his arms, taking yours with him given that he had a death grip upon your wrist and his sword was forcing the other up given that your blades were still linked together.

Both of you, hot and sweaty, simply remained against the pillar for a long moment. Allowing your head to fall back, it clunked against the hard stone but you didn't mind, you just needed a good rest.

The two of you were heavily panting and given that both yours and his arms were raised above your head, this pressed the prince right up against you. With every breath he took, his chest brushed against your own tunic-covered one.

"I win." He managed to say in between breaths, his lips so close to your own.

"Says who?" You fired right back, knowing for a fact should he move his blade down to place it against your throat, it would free your own weapon, allowing you to win as well. They were at a draw.

He just drew back to look at you for a long moment and licked his lips to simply wet them. Your eyes traced this small movement and he must have noticed this, for he did it again to see if he could coax the same reaction out of you. When you did it a second time, he instead smirked.

You looked up into his bright blue eyes suddenly and then you realized that he once again had his fine body pressed against your own, forcefully holding you down. And both of you were incredibly sweaty.

That traitorous warmth was once again pooling in the apex of your thighs.

Evidently Fili had seen the dilation of your irises, showing your sudden and rather unfortunate arousal. "Says me." Then, without any warning, he pressed himself more forcefully against you.

A loud gasp forced itself from between your lips and you threw your head back again, lightly smacking it on the stone. But again, you failed to care at this point.

Taking this opportunity of the new flesh exposed to him, the dwarf leaned in and nuzzled into the skin of your neck with his nose before he laved his tongue up the column of your throat, collecting a bead of sweat that had been making its way south. His lips than latched onto your neck and he continued to lick against the salty flesh there, occasionally nipping at where your pulse beat rapidly beneath your skin.

"I don't think you were looking for berries in those bushes." He growled as he continued to abuse your throat, his strong body still pressed against yours, holding you in place. "I think you were  _watching_  us." You let out a soft whimper at his words, for they were unfortunately true. He hummed against your flesh, setting your entire body alight. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you..." He lips moved down and he bit into your collarbone, causing you to gasp.

"M-Maybe..." You forced out, finding that your lungs were nearly empty of air but you found it so hard to breathe properly with him on you like this.

"Oh, I don't think  _maybe_." His tongue laved at the spot where he had marked you. "I bet you love to watch me fight. I bet it gets you all warm and bothered." He growled again as he raised his lips and sucked on your earlobe, eliciting a moan from you.

"Yes." You breathed out, the word being unfairly pulled from your lips due to his sweet torture.

"Does like it, don't you? Watching me fight against my baby brother and putting him in his proper place?" He continued to suck on your neck and you felt your resolve weaken. "Does it get you off that he is at my mercy, just as I have you now?" His voice was a low growl.

"Oh, Gods,  _yes_!" You whispered again and the prince froze for a moment.

He drew back to look at you and you saw that his own irises were nearly completely blackened with his own arousal. Then, all at once, you both simultaneously dropped your swords so that they clattered loudly to the ground. His hands were on you immediately, pulling you impossibly closer to him and he squeezed your sides in an almost painful way.

Your own hands immediately moved to his face and were cupping his stubbled cheeks to kiss him fiercely, having waited so long to do so. The heat you had felt earlier only added to the roaring fire inside you now and it seemed as though it had burned away all your resolve until nothing was left but wanting for Fili.

His thick hands were suddenly on your thighs and was hastily lifting you up so that you could place your legs around his waist, neither of you breaking the kiss as you did so.

Swords lying forgotten on the ground, the Durin heir began to carry you rather blindly off into the elven house so that he himself could properly extinguish the sexual fire you had lit within yourself while watching him in the bushes.

 


End file.
